Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778)
. Only Juzo Mamiya and the staff of the Interpol Secret Intelligence Division become aware of Spider-Man's true identity , as they cooperate in various instances in order thwart the various schemes of the Iron Cross Army. He eventually managed to defeat the Iron Cross Army, but, his life afterwards is unknown. Spider-Verse Takuya was brought into the war against the Inheritors by Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon. As soon as the group arrived in their former safe zone, Earth-13, Takuya, who was already piloting the Leopardon faced off against Solus but the villain made quick work of the giant robot. Luckily, he managed to escape the confrontation alive and join the rest of the spiders. Yamashiro stayed with the group of Spiders and during the final battle in Loomworld he was reunited with Leopardon. Miguel O'Hara and May Reilly managed to fix the robot with "some future tech and some steam-power". After the Inheritors' defeat, Takuya safely returned to his world. | Powers = *'Wall-Crawling:' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Spider-Sense' | Abilities = *'Indomitable Will' *'Master Acrobat' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Spider Protector:' The proper name of Takuya's Spider-Man costume in the show. Unlike his Marvel counterpart, Takuya keeps his outfit stored inside his Spider Bracelet and wears it only when changing identities. When Takuya releases it from his bracelet, it instantly wraps into his body, allowing Takuya to change into it easily. It is said that only one of the original suits used during the filming of the show has been preserved. The suit that was preserved was the same one that was used during the interview with Stan Lee on the DVD set of the series. *'Spider Bracelet' A bracelet worn around Spider-Man's left wrist, it substitutes the web shooters from his Marvel counterpart. It also used to store the Spider Protector when Takuya is not wearing it. Like the web shooters, the Spider Bracelet can shoot nets and Strings are made from a special type of liquid called "Spider Fluid", which is stored within the bracelet and produces an infinite supply. The bracelet is also equipped with a homing device that allows Spider-Man to summon the GP-7 or Marveller. No toy version of the Spider Bracelet was ever made during the run of the show's airing, while related products and manga adaptations omitted the bracelet altogether. Moreover, a lighter version of the Spider Bracelet prop was built specifically for action scenes, since the one used in close shots was too heavy for the suit actor to wear during stunts. *'Spider Strings': A rope made of spider webbing shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet. It can pull objects that weigh more than a hundred tons. *'Spider Net': A net made of spider webbing also shot from Spider-Man's Spider Bracelet. It is used to capture a group of enemies at once. | Transportation = *'The Spider Machine GP-7' is Spider-Man's flying car. The car is equipped with machine guns and missile launchers inside its bonnet. It is usually stored inside the Marveller aircraft and exits the ship from the rear side of its bridge. *'The Marveller' is the spacecraft that Garia came to Earth with. It is 45 meters tall and weights over 25,000 tons. It is usually stored underground and surfaces by cracking the ground whenever Spider-Man summons it. The ship's bridge is shaped like a leopard's head1, which is where Leopardon's head is stored, and cracks left and right when transforming into robot mode (when it becomes Leopardon, the bridge is located inside its back). Although it's shape might not seem suitable to fly within the Earth's atmosphere, it has the capability of flying at a speed of Mach 15. It is capable of flying to outer space at the speed of light. Because Marveller is usually transformed immediately into Leopardon whenever Spider-Man boards it, it is rarely seen in spacecraft mode. The Marveller is primarily equipped with cannons on its bow, which are capable of destroying most Machine BEMs. *'Leopardon' is a giant robot that Marveller can transform into. It is over 60 meters tall and has a weight of over 25,000 tons. According to Murakami, the name may have been taken from the German battle tank Leopard. | Weapons = *'Leopardon' is equipped with the following types of weapons, which are used accordingly to the situation. *'Arm Rocket:' A flying rocket punch capable of destroying walls with five feet of thickness. *'Arc Turn:' The decoration on Leopardon's head flies around like a boomerang. It emits a ray of light while flying. *'Leopardon Strings:' A rope that attaches into objects that is launched from its chest. *'Spider Protector:' A shield created from an energy panel emitted by both of Leopardon's lower legs, it takes the shape of a spider webbing. This shield is shown in promotional materials and stills, but was never actually used in the show. *'Sword Vigor:' A sword attached to Leopardon's right leg, Leopardon never actually wields it in combat, throwing it instead for its finishing move against the Machine BEMs. It is a powerful weapon due to its capability of destroying most Machine BEMs in a single blow. | Notes = * There are a few differences between the American and Japanese Spider-Man: **Peter Parker (Earth-616) obtained his powers from a radioactive spider bite while Takuya got his powers from spider extract. **Peter lost his uncle when he became Spider-Man and lost his parents in childhood and lives with his aunt. Takuya lost his father before he became Spider-Man and is living with his sister and little brother. * While searching for him Peter Parker noted Takuya had a strong reading as a Totem, through it took at least three jumps to two different universes to find him. | Trivia = It is currently unknown what he was up to when Peter, Gwen and Anya recruited him, even more importantly it is unknown if he was active at the time, as when he was last seen he defeated the Iron Cross Army and presumably retired. However, if he was active when they found him, then his adventures may have continued with a new threat. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Takuya Yamashiro (Terra-51778) Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778)/Quotes Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Acrobats Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Leaping Category:Wallcrawling Category:Government Agents